The present invention relates generally to a method for enhancing the bending process of a stabilizer bar by pre-heating the stabilizer bar immediately prior to bending.
Vehicles are commonly equipped with suspension systems for absorbing road shock and other vibrations, while providing for a smooth and comfortable ride. A suspension component, such as a stabilizer bar, is often used to increase roll rigidity and to improve the steering stability of the vehicle.
Larger diameter stabilizer bars can only be formed in the xe2x80x9csoftxe2x80x9d state because of their size. A cold bending process is often used to form the bars, but there are limitations in the cold bending process with respect to bar diameter coupled with the hardness of the bar material. As the diameter of the bar increases, more force is needed to bend the bar. However, the bar may fall outside of machine parameters and be unable to be formed because of its size. After being cold formed, larger diameter bars must then be heat treated to relieve stress, which can also cause changes in the bar shape.
Hence, there is a, need in the art for a method for enhancing the bending process of a stabilizer bar by pre-heating the stabilizer bar immediately prior to the bending process.
This invention relates to a method for enhancing the bending process of a stabilizer bar by pre-heating the stabilizer bar at desired locations immediately prior to the bending process.
By pre-heating the stabilizer bar locally at the areas of the bar which are to be formed, the strength of the bar at the heated locations is relieved, facilitating bending and allowing bars of larger diameter, which would ordinarily be outside of machine parameters, to be formed.
In a first embodiment of the present invention, a stabilizer bar is pre-heated at localized areas by induction coils positioned to coincide with the areas that are to be formed. Immediately after heating, the stabilizer bar is removed from the induction coils by either mechanical handling or robotic techniques, and then placed directly in the bending machine for formation.
In another embodiment, standardized clamping electrode blocks arranged in pairs, both positive and negative, are adjustably positioned along the length of the bar. The blocks are positioned so that the parts of the bar between the electrodes are heated. After heating, the bar is fed out of the resistance heater and in the bending machine for formation.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a method for enhancing the cold bending process of a stabilizer bar by pre-heating the stabilizer bar immediately prior to bending.
These and other features of the present invention will be best understood from the following specification and drawings.